1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid supply mechanism and a liquid cooling system and, more particularly, to a liquid supply mechanism capable of preventing a liquid cooling system from generating high hydraulic pressure while supplying a cooling liquid to the liquid cooling system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a liquid cooling system essentially consists of a liquid cooling head, a radiator, a pump and a liquid storage box connected through a plurality of tubes. When the liquid cooling system is dissipating heat from an electronic component, the pump transports a cooling liquid to the liquid cooling head, the cooling liquid absorbs the heat generated by the electronic component, and then the radiator cools the cooling liquid. After the liquid cooling system is used for a long time, the cooling liquid will reduce due to vaporization, such that the cooling liquid may be insufficient. If the user does not supply the cooling liquid in time, the liquid cooling system may be damaged due to insufficient cooling liquid.